chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enhanced Speed
Enhanced speed, also called super speed or hyper speed, is the ability to move one's body faster than humanly possible. Characters *Daphne Millbrook has this ability naturally. *Georgia Millbrook inherited this ability from her mother. *Cody Calwin also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2, World 3, World 5, World 8 and World 11. *Noah Gray has gained this ability using empathic mimicry. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed this ability. *An unnamed Primatech agent possessed this ability naturally in World 3. *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted has taken this ability from the unnamed agent. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from his sister. *Christopher Reist possessed this ability before he lost it. *Anna Vaughan has duplicated this ability from Reist. *Andrea Maxxted had this ability synthetically, but then lost it. *Pippa Millbrook has taken this ability from her sister Andrea. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from his son in World 2 and World 5. *Matthew Morrell had this ability naturally. *Edgar also possesses this ability. *A future government agent during the explosion timeline displayed this ability. *Robert Max has also absorbed this ability. *Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka also has this ability naturally. *Pippy Maxxted possesses this ability naturally in World 8. *Sylar has gained this ability from Pippy in World 8. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Daphne. *Lewis Black has replicated this ability. *Karyn Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Hayao Masahashi will possess this ability naturally. Limits The ability allows someone to move their body at superhuman speed, making them move not only their legs but hands and arms faster than humanly possible. They move too fast for vision, leaving only a blur, and are also fast enough to run on water, but cannot run on air or the vacuum of space. It will allow the person to jump higher than usual, to take others with them while running, and to be immune to the effects of time being stopped. Their reflexes also seem quicker, since they never run into anything while at this speed. The ability can be used very effectively when fighting, and it has also proven to be an effective solution to Daphne's cerebral palsy, enabling her to walk and run normally too. An individual with this ability will be much faster than any one with a different ability which also enhances speed. Similar Abilities *Peak physical properties includes increased speed *Adaptive physical enhancement is the ability to be enhanced in all physical aspects only when in danger *Increased speed is a side effect of accelerated probability *Increased speed is also a side effect of permanent precognition *Sonic speed is the ability to move up to the speed of sound *Enhanced agility also enables one to run more swiftly, due to being more agile *Speed manipulation and acceleration field production can both be used to increase speed *Localised temporal sedation gives the appearance of moving at enhanced speed *Celerity is the ability to augment one's own speed to varying degrees *Leptokinesis can also be used to increase one's own speed Category:Abilities